


A Foreign Taste

by zoro



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoro/pseuds/zoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transferring from livejournal, a series of sentences centered around Spy/Scootma for 1Sentence on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foreign Taste

**#01 - RING**

 

A 1940s pin held her hair in place, while the latest heels propped her up, the thud of a  ~~STOLEN~~  borrowed blue suitcase; all fit with her new unconventional family.

 

**#02 - HERO**

 

Even though throughout the entire duration he insisted on grumbling he was no engineer, the fact that the kitchen sink no longer leaked made her ecstatic.

 

**#03 - MEMORY**

 

Where was the man he was the night before, and what had this small woman done to him?

 

**#04 - BOX**

 

He wasn’t allowed to leave his things behind, something learned when his box of possessions smelt strongly of bleach.

 

**#05 - RUN**

 

When he was in tight situations, he swore to himself he would never run, but remembering the scent of her body against his caused him to head caution.

 

**#06 - HURRICANE**

 

Spy feared no man, but this was a woman brewing up a storm of words directed solely at him.

 

**#07 - WINGS**

 

If she could sprout wings, they would never need to part.

 

**#08 - COLD**

 

The warmth of his lit cigarette was not what helped him escape the cold, it was her slender figure firmly pressed against his.

 

**#09 - RED**

 

The sight of his own blood still made him smile, bringing him back to her shuffling around the kitchen: feet bare, curses running from her mouth, hair unkept; as she prepared him a rare steak for dinner.

 

**#10 - DRINK**

 

There aren’t enough drinks in the world that can numb the pain of hearing her son happily proclaim that he finally rid the world of that “good for nothing back-stabbing scumbag.”

 

**#11 - MIDNIGHT**

 

Her nose whistled when she slept, he had come to be unable to sleep without it.

 

**#12 - TEMPTATION**

 

He looked just like her, and nothing of him so the want to reveal his true identity to the boy before him soon faded away, just as he did against the world.

 

**#13 - VIEW**

 

Freckles were sprinkled against her clavicle, a small detail he had missed on long nights like these.

 

**#14 - MUSIC**

 

Her screeching at the runner was like music to his ears.

 

**#15 - SILK**

 

That accent made everything seem smooth, even the obnoxious laugh rushing from his throat.

 

**#16 - COVER**

 

She hadn’t recognized him at first, “take that damn helmet off, you a construction worker now?”

 

**#17 - PROMISE**

 

“Make sure he drinks that milk instead of tossing it at someone’s head, okay honey?”

 

**#18 - DREAM**

 

Their fingers are tangled together, sprinkled with the white beach’s sand.

 

**#19 - CANDLE**

 

This is what a dinner date was made for, she was sure of it.

 

**#20 - TALENT**

 

“You should be one of those celebrity impersonators, honey!”

 

**#21 - SILENCE**

 

He was amazed that not only was she still there, but that she refused to move from in front of her son’s bedroom door and the threatening look in her eyes warned the spy to not even dream of waking her baby.

 

**#22 - JOURNEY**

 

Her feet were sore, arms heavy, did he really need this many batteries for his damn zapper-sapper thing?

 

**#23 - FIRE**

 

For just a brief second, the light of a match illuminates his true face, decorated with an amused look as she worries over old scars and flesh wounds.

 

**#24 - STRENGTH**

 

Seeing her go limp reminded him that he had gone weak.

 

**#25 - MASK**

 

“I hate it when you wear it at the table.”

 

**#26 - ICE**

 

“Disgusting,” was the only word Scout could utter as the French man’s tongue slithered into his mother’s mouth.

 

**#27 - FALL**

 

The scarf tossed over his mouth signaled this season would awaken her overbearing half.

 

**#28 - FORGOTTEN**

 

Who was she before she was solely recognized as the Scout’s  _MA_?

 

**#29 - DANCE**

 

She’s a foot smaller than he is, and has two left feet, but the way he knows exactly how she moves allows her to feel graceful as her feet effortlessly follow along to the sound of his heartbeat.

 

**#30 - BODY**

 

There was something about a vulnerable body outside of war that was so vastly different, he had to be gentle and careful as he slowly maneuvered his way around it.

 

**#31 - SACRED**

 

He smelt of nicotine, she remembered this as she trembled in the man’s arms, praying her poor scout would live another day.

 

**#32 - FAREWELLS**

 

“Au revoir, ma chérie.”

 

**#33 - WORLD**

 

The more he wanders, the more he yearns to bring her with him; instead of bringing souvenirs of his travels to her.

 

**#34 - FORMAL**

 

The Bostonian woman cannot help but prefer the worn armchair to wear her lover’s suit as apposed to the man himself.

 

**#35 - FEVER**

 

A groan is heard in the death of the night as the heat of the room grows unbearable, the sight of the restless child toying with the doorknob’s handle from the other side causes the masked man to release another unamused one.

 

**#36 - LAUGH**

 

The master of disguise cannot hide the embarrassing flood of giggles and snorts as her eyebrows knit together in utter confusion at the stolen case before her.

 

**#37 - LIES**

 

“You tol’ me this war would be ova soon, now you’re fightin’ metal men, too?”

 

**#38 - FOREVER**

 

She was still a woman, until her son would accept that she would always be sleeping with the enemy.

 

**#39 - OVERWHELMED**

 

“I can’t handle this secretive bullshit anymore, goddamnit!”

 

**#40 - WHISPER**

 

His lips caress her ear, a sensation that heats her face so much she forgets what it was she was currently doing.

 

**#41 - WAIT**

 

A manicured hand clings tighter to the fabric of his shirt, “not just yet.”

 

**#42 - TALK**

 

It was just smack-talk that came with the job, but it still made his jaw clench and the terrifying dead ringer start to tick.

 

**#43 - SEARCH**

 

Where the hell was she supposed to find a knife suitable for cutting butterflies?

 

**#44 - HOPE**

 

Her finger grew sore as she twisted the wedding band, eyes impatiently staring at the door, waiting for a firm knock.

 

**#45 - ECLIPSE**

 

Nothing else mattered, they had consumed each others lives; muting the sounds of battle cries and busy Boston streets.

 

**#46 - GRAVITY**

 

For a moment she floated, out of the bed and straight into heaven then back.

 

**#47 - HIGHWAY**

 

How many roads had she traveled down that day in hopes of running into the Frenchmen again?

 

**#48 - UNKNOWN**

 

The spy couldn’t help but wonder, when would all of this be over so he could finally go home?

 

**#49 - LOCK**

 

Unaware that it was her herself, the mother used her fingers to silently search pockets and creases for who owned the key to this man’s heart.

 

 **#50 - BREATHE**  
There was a lump in her throat that robbed her of air when news reached her that he would not soon return.


End file.
